Le mois le plus long
by Tashigi
Summary: Fanfiction zoroXtashigi, abandonnée au bout du 6eme chapitre.
1. Acte 1

Yaaahaaa ! C'est partit ! Faut s'y mettre, nom de dieu ! Une fic, une fic ! Mais quoi comme ? (conscience ; ONE PIECE IDIOTE, ONE PIECE) tain pas con ça, une fic one piece. Tu crois pas qu'yen a assez comme ça ? et des bonnes en plus...Vais me faire rirdiculiser, moi...(conscience ; ta gueule, écrit.) Merci de ton soutien... Alors...Fantastique ou amuur? (Conscience; ...Si tu fais du lemon, chui d'acc pour l'amour...) Chai pas écrire Lemon...Perverse, mais pas a ce point...(conscience ; ben...fantastique, a chaque fois que t'en fais, tu foire et ça devient incompréhensible...)...Tu m'avais JAMAIS dit ça...(Heu...c'est a dire...Bon enfin bref, il faudrait un truc sur un couple que tu adores sincerement) WOUAAAAH la super idée. Je m'y attendais paaaaas du touuuuuuut tu voaaaas...(PUTAIN MAIS TA G...) continue et je me tire une balle au cerveau, conscience. (o...ok...Ben...Zoro et tashigi ça te va ?) ... (...Tashigi ? houhou ?) ...(mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore) waaaah...( ?) ...Y'a le dernier episode de FMA qui passe a la TV...(...) heu, je reviens...(ET TA FIC ALORS !)

Et ouais, voila comment ça se passe tout les matins...si je me leve ;

Bon hé bien, pour les vacances, début d'une pitite fic sans pretention (disons directement ; NULLE) Attention pour les fans de yaoi ; CEST HETERO PAR ICI ! mais je mettrais un peu de lemon...Si j'y arrive (Bv...Viens m'aider...)

Tashigi & co (waaah c'est la classe !)

a le plaisir de vous presenter

**LE MOIS LE PLUS LONG **

(j'ai des droits d'auteur ? je peux avoir de l'argent ?)

(et vous avez capté que rien que l'intro ça faisait la moitié de la fic ! lol)

(hein ? comment ça j'écrit en dessous du titre ? j'ai pas le droit ? HA ! merde !)

(bon ben bonne lecture...et ne me lancez pas des trucs a la tronches si c'est nul)

(vous tener tellement a lire la suite ! bon ben je vous aurais prévenu...)

(Bonne tortu...HEU bonne lecture !)

"Alors c'est vrai, Kuina ? plus tard tu te marieras avec moi ?"

Hmm...J'étais jeune, je savais pas ce que je disais...

"A condition que tu deviennes le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde, minus !"

C'est vraiment trop soulant, les filles...

"Ben ? c'est pas toi qui voulais etre la meilleure ?"

Warf warf, chui fier de toi, petiot, d'ja cap' de fermer le clapet des filles...

"si ! mais tu seras le deuxieme apres MOI bien sur !"

Hé ! Tricheuse !

"Hé ! tricheuse !"

"Zorro ! hé, Zorro ! Pff...Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce..."

Sur le vogue merry, la scene journalière se déroulait sans le moindre changement de script.

Luffy, le capitaine, sur la figure de proue, impassible, fixait l'océan l'air réveur, les yeux ne clignant meme pas.

Pipo, cannonier (et accesoirement menteur professionel...l'aurait pu faire de la politique, cui la...) fabriquait l'une de ses incroyables machines dont on se demandais bien quelle sera l'utilité cette fois...

Sandy, dans la cuisine, préparait un délicieux roti de mouette avec poisson et sauce a la francaise, le tout saupoudré de...(hum j'arrete la, sinon la fic serait ennuyeuse...COMMENT CA, ELLE LEST DEJA !)

Chopper, le petit renne, mascotte de l'équipage, admirait le travail de son sensei Pipo, posant milles et une questions sur l'objet...

Robin, allongé sur une chaise pliante, lisait un livre en sirotant un coktail préparé avec amour par Sandy.

Meme Nami contribuait a la normalité de la pièce en criant sur zorro, celui ci dormant d'un sommeil de plomb...

Malheureusement pour notre punk préféré, cette sieste répparatrice n'allait pas durer longtemps...

Navire du Colonel Smoker, Marine.

"TAAAASSSHIIIGIIII ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ENCORE !"

Hooo nonnn ! Pourquoi maintenant ! Pourquoi tout de suite !

Dans le couloir du navire, le colonel frappait avec insistance sur la porte de la chambre de son sergent...Sous les regards amusés des matelots qui cirait le parquet...

"DEBOUT ! LES MARINS SE LEVENT TOT ! T'AS QUEL AGE, MERDE !"

Pfff...Mais je suis fatiguéééee...Et pis en plein reve en pluus...Hmm...ou en etais je...

"NE ME FORCE PAS A DEFONCER LA PORTE !"

Ha oui...Hmmm...Et là, il me prend dans ses bras musclés...hmmm...bisou...

BKAAM

Le colonel avait cédé...

"...hmmrrggtfff...Encore dormiiiir..."

Il s'approcha de la boule de draps parlant...

"DEBOUT. IMMEDIATEMENT !"

tashigi se pelotonna un peu plus dans son lit, esperant que son supérieur n'ai pas apporté d'arme avec lui...

"Hmm...Bon. Si tu ne veux pas te lever..."

"mwwiiii...B'nuit, Colonel..."

Smoker s'éloigna du lit. Il avait presque refermé la porte derriere lui, quand soudain...

"HO ! ZORRO RORONOA !"

La réaction de Tashigi ne se fit pas attendre...Elle sauta du lit, encore en pijama, ramassa ce qu'elle pensait etre son sabre et se jeta corps et ame dans le couloir.

"OU ? OU CA ?"

"décidemment, il n'y a que lui qui te fait réagir...Je devrais l'engager, tiens..."

Tashigi, completement réveillée, sentit le rouge envahir ses joues...

"pardon, colonel Smoker..."

"Idiote, va...Bon, on t'attend sur le pont, on a reperé le bateau de chapeau de paille...Habille toi vite et lache cette chausette, c'est pas avec ça que tu trancheras Roronoa..."

Retour sur le vogue merry...

"Wooow ! une ile ! Une ile !"

En effet, une petite ile (un peu plus grande que little garden) se dressait fierement devant le navire. Elle ressemblait a un petit paradis, une plage au sable fin, aux palmiers pleins de noix de coco et une forêt meme pas inquietante...Le corail se voyait sous l'eau et pleins de poissons multicolors suivaient le vogue merry...

Luffy, surexité, se penchait dangereusement au bout de la figure de proue, près a sauter a l'eau pour rejoindre ce bout de terre...

Nami se retenait pour ne pas l'étrangler.

"Luffy...Nous ne pouvons PAS aller sur cette ile...De plus, nous n'en avons pas besoin ; le log pose ne la pointe pas."

Alors que le capitaine s'appretait a riposter avec son eternel discours sur l'aventure, robin vint vite a la rescousse de la rousse.

"Il n'y a rien a voir là bas. Ce n'est qu'une propriété pour un homme tenant a son intimité. Il a acheté l'ile, mais j'ignore qui il est. Il tient son identité secrete...et puis, cela ne nous interresse pas. Nous n'alons pas le deranger pour si peu...Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine ile n'est plus tres loin..."

ENORME mensonge. Cela faisait a peine quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté le port précédent. Et la prochaine escale se ferait dans un mois exactement (voila d'ou vient le titre...lol)...Evidemment, personne n'avait fait part de cela au capitaine, qui aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il l'avait appris...

"Hmm...je ne voudrait pas vous interrompre, mais...Regardez ce qui est derriere nous..."

La voix de Zorro se voulait calme mais il ne pouvait rester stoique que dans certaines situations...et là, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un bon plan pour lui et les autres...

"Ho non..."

Un navire énorme (comparé au vogue merry...) se dirigeait vers eux...plutot vite, d'ailleurs...Tiens une voile blanche...qu'est ce qui a écrit...

...  
Pipo ne manqua pas de rajouter une couche a son effroi...

"CEST UN NAVIRE DE LA MARIIIIIIIIIINE ! ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIR !"

"Mais non, Pipo, t'en fais pas, on en a deja battu pleins, des gars de la marine..." dit un Luffy tout content de se faire la main pour patienté avant la prochaine ile.

Mais Sandy ne manqua pas de le décourager...(est il possible de découragé un luffy ? non ? ben dans ma fic, si ! hé ouais, fantastique, hein...)

"Regarde QUI est le proprio du rafiot, capitaine inconscient..."

En effet, notre enfumeur préféré se tenait a l'avant du bateau, ses matelots prêts a aborder...Et a sa droite...

Le sang de Zorro ne fit qu'un tour.

"mais pourquoi je m'emballe, je la connais meme pas cette fille… »

"Hm ? qu'est ce que tu m'armones, Zorro ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

"Hein ? Qu...Je t'en poses, des questions, moi , blondinet !"

"QUOI ! répéte ça un peu, pour voir !"

Nami mit fin a la dispute grace a sa célébre poigne, en phase de devenir légendaire...;)

Retour sur le bateau de Smoker, près a attaquer...

Tashigi s'etais habillée en un record de 20 secondes pour se précipité sur le pont, se ramassant au passage lamentablement sur le parquet ciré, glissant jusqu'à heurter Smoker qui se retint de ne pas la jeter par dessus bord...(qui a dit que la vie a l'armée etais ennuyeuse...)

Enfin sur le pont, le colonel commenca a donner ses ordres ; le premier qui aborde ou tue l'un des pirates est un homme mort. Il fallait les capturer et les rendres au QG, après quoi, ils seront récompensés. Ce dernier mot (récompense...) fit sourire les matelots, bénissant le seigneur de les avoir fait réussir leur examen de marine...Meme s'ils avaient tous trichés.(lol, encore une connerie...)

Tashigi sourit en apercevant Zorro de loin. Son coeur battait la chamade et le rouge lui vint aux joues. Elle pria quand meme le Dieu du bushido (qui c'est cui la !) qu'il ne se fasse pas capturé si vite. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal...

qu...quoi ! Mais a quoi je pense, là ! si je sui si contente, c'est justement parce que je vais ENFIN pouvoir le capturer ! houla...il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans mes esprits...calme...calme...

Je reve ou il vient de croiser mon regard !

"A L'ABORDAGE !"

Les deux camps se jetterent sur leur bateau ennemi respectif. Le combat pouvait commencer...

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPIIIITRE !**

Vous avez intéré a rewiewer, meme si c'est nul ! bande de cornichons ! XD


	2. Acte 2

Wow ! Mais que vois je dans ma boite aux mails ! 2 REWIEWS ! Je n'en esperais pas tant…Qu'elle bonne surprise ! Miss Goupil ! Je suis fan de toi ! (sans commentaire) Hein ? mais de quoi tu me parles ? La…Section…An…Glaise…

_HAAARGH ! (premiere bourde monumentale)_

_Ben oui, je sais bien que mon hisoire est un peu cafouille, Nyarla…Mais…C'est ma premiere fic, je suis pas douée en anglais, et en plus…j'ai un 9 de moyenne en francais si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_

_Bon ben voila la suite tant attendue…(j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour !)_

* * *

**ACTE 2 ; Le sort s'acharne sur les futurs amants**

Le combat faisait rage sur le vogue merry. Les membres de l'équipage pirate ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête ; Les matelots de la marine arrivaient par vague et ils étaient 10 fois plus nombreux que le petit équipage…Si Robin, Luffy et Zorro s'en sortaient pas mal, les autres étaient plus a plaindre…Nami qui avait du mal a controler son arme, Sandy qui avait du mal a defendre Nami, Chopper ne pouvant tenir que 3 minutes avec une rumble ball et Pipo qui lui, s'était réfugié derriere les mandariniers pour tirer des billes (ben tiens…) étaient débordés.

« RORONOA ! »

Tashigi venait de reperer sa cible dans la baston générale. Zorro, lui, cherchait deja a mettre 3 hommes a terre…

'la voila, enfin…Mais là, c'est pas vraiment le moment !'

Il balanca rapidemment les matelots a la mer et reporta son attention sur elle. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait…Meme si au début, sa présence le génait, il commencais sincerement a apprecier leurs échanges. Comme un jeu entre deux enfants découvrant l'amour…Et n'osant pas se l'avouer.

« Colonel ! »

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? »

Un matelot haletant se précipita vers l'enfumeur.

« UNE TEMPETE ARRIVE, MON COLONEL ! »

« Et merde ! Toujours dans les moments ou on en a le moins besoin ! REPLI STRATEGIQUE ! »

Mais malheureusement pour la marine, la mer n'attendit pas leurs ordres pour se déchainer.

« ! Mais ? Luffy ! On arrete ! REVENEZ TOUT DE SUI…» la navigatrice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bateau tangua dangereusement. Les vagues envahirent les navires, certains matelots tomberent a la mer. La panique s'empara des deux camps.

Les deux escrimeurs venaient a peine de commencer leur combat qu'une vague les sépara violemment. Tashigi se retrouvant sous l'eau, se débattait pour remonter a la surface.

« Merde ! »

Zorro rangea ses sabres et sauta a la mer pour la récupérer, renversant au passage des marins affolés.

'ou est elle…Ha ! Là !'

Il tendit la main vers elle et la ramena contre lui, nageant du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la surface.

* * *

« TOUT LE MONDE EST LA ! »Nami hurlait du mieux quelle pouvait, la tempete couvrant la moitié de ses paroles. Elle regarda les membres de l'équipage, vérifiant s'il ne manquait personne…Et elle remarque avec surprise que quelqu'un manquait a l'appel.

« Ou est Zorro ! »

Tout le monde se regarda, s'interrogeant du regard. C'est Pipo qui pris la parole ;

« HA ! Il est resté sur le bateau de la marine ! »

Chopper en rajouta une couche

« OU ALORS IL EST TOMBE A LA MER ! »

Luffy reprit

« IL S'EST NOYE ! VITE, NAMI, FAIS MARCHE ARRIERE ! »

Nami, qui commencais serieusement a paniqué, répondit la voix tremblante

« On peut pas, la tempete est trop forte ! Je ne contrôle presque plus le navire ! »

Apres ces paroles, le silence se fit, pendant que le navire les portait loin de l'ile…

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, sur une certaine plage d'une certaine ile… **

« hmm…Deja le matin… ? »

Zorro tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, éblouis par une lumiere aveuglante…

'… ? C'est ça la lumiere au bout du tunnel ? Chui mort… ? Ben merde alors…'

il réussi tout de meme a les ouvrir completement, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait seulement du soleil…

'Hmm…Qu'est ce que je fous ici…Hé…HE !'

« HAA ! »

Surpris, il fit un bond d'au moins 1 metre en voyant la jolie jeune fille pelotonnée contre lui.

Tentant de se calmé, il réfléchit calmement en analysant l'endroit ou il se trouvait…Une plage…Ben tiens, ça l'aidait vachement…

'bon…reprenons…comment j'ai atteri ici avec…elle…Hm, en fait c'est pas mal de se retrouver sur une ile deserte avec une déesse pareille…HARGH ! JE ME MET A PARLER COMME SANDY ! il faut que je me reprenne ! du calme…'

Pendant ce temps, tashigi dormait paisiblement…

'hmm…Il fait chaud, ici…Ma couverture…Pff, faut que je me leve, sinon Smoker va encore venir…Ou est mon coussin…J'ai du le faire tomber…ah là…'

Une main curieuse vint tirer le T-shirt de Zorro, trop occupé a réfléchir pour faire attention a elle.

'Bah…veut pas v'nir…Mais…C'est PAS mon coussin, ça !'

Tashigi se réveilla violemment, se levant presque immediatement et compris qui lui avait servit de 'coussin'…

« RORONOA ! »

« ! HAAAA ! »

**FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE !**

_Hé oui, je vous fais languir, hein ? mais c'est le principe des fics, héhé… Bon je pense pas que la suite soit mieux que le reste, ni que ça soit mieux écrit, mais bon, je suis nulle, et je l'assume !_

_REWIEWEZ ENCOREE SVP ! (pitié… ?)_


	3. Acte 3

Wahahahahahahah trop cooool ! XD les gens ont l'air d'aimer ce que j'écris ! (mauvais goûts ou hypocrisie… ?) Bon ben on continue pour les réponses aux rewiews ;

Nyarla…Bouhouhou, en lisant ta rewiew j'ai failli chialer…trop encourageant…Je comprend ce que dois ressentir Oda en lisant son courrier, maintenant Et pis oui oui c'est bien moi, la fameuse Tashigi, fan de one piece et chercheuse d'images professionnelle ! Houlala mon blog est célèbre a ce point ! Qu'elle fierté ! Lol

Miss Goupil ; Hé hé oui je sais bien que le vrai Zorro pourrait la fuir, mais ses sentiments pour elle le trahissent ! lol…L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point !

Aelorian ! Tu es gentiiiiiiille ! Et puis oui oui je vous promet BEAUCOUP d'étincelles…Mais l'amour commence toujours par la violence…--

Attention, ce chapitre sera tout à l'honneur de L'ILE DE LA TENTATION ! wharf wharf wharf…

**ACTE 3 ; Les aventuriers de l'île perdue !**

« Abruti ! C'est de ta faute si on s'est perdus ! »

'Raaaah, mais quel BOULET !'

Zorro et Tashigi erraient dans la forêt, cherchant désespérément une habitation ou des gens pouvant les aider a rejoindre leurs bateaux…En effet, après un réveil très…Haem…Dynamique, ils décidèrent calmement de s'associer (en hurlant…) pour réussir a quitter ce désert au beau milieu de la route de tout les périls.

« Si ça te plait pas de me suivre, t'a qu'a décamper, sale petite peste ! »

« Ha ouais, tu le prends comme ça ! »

« OUAIS ! Parfaitement ! »

Tashigi, sur le point d'explosé, tourna les talons, outrée. Zorro la regarda s'éloigné et finit par pousser un long soupir.

« Je veux pas te retenir, évidemment mais…Tu sais, y'a sûrement des animaux sauvages ici…Et pas des herbivores… »

L'escrimeuse s'arrêta net, tournant la tête pour regarder avec un regard d'effroi notre Zorro, qui, lui, fixait un point invisible au dessus de sa tête, un sourire au lèvres, apparemment satisfait de faire son petit effet à la jeune fille.

« Des…animaux sauvages…? »

« Hé ouaip, assoiffés de sang…Avec des grandes dents…Prêts a t'arracher la chair pour se remplir la panse… Ou pire encore…des cannibales ! »

Cette fois, un long tremblement se propagea sur le corps du sergent…Zorro continua sa route en ricanant, cherchant des yeux quelques choses ressemblant a une maison. Il ne tarda pas a voir une Tashigi toute émoussée passer juste devant lui en marmonnant un vague « vais pas perdre mon prisonnier pirate comme ça… » Il sourit, satisfait, et ils continuèrent a marcher en silence.

* * *

**Sur le navire du Colonel Smoker…**

« Et merde ! On a perdu Tashigi… »

« Tes vraiment un empoté, Smoker ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si elle s'est noyée, hmm ? »

Le colonel Hina était venue à la hâte en apprenant que Tashigi avait disparue pendant la bataille. Smoker avait massacré la moitié de ses matelots tellement il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt…Forcement, il avait besoin d'Hina…Comme d'habitude. Et elle était venue a la rescousse, évidemment.

« Mais mes hommes ont remarqués aussi que Roronoa avait plongé a sa suite…Ca nous fait une belle jambe, deux de perdus… »

Hina s'assit sur le bureau en marbre du fumeur, qui, la tête entre les mains, marmonnais des injures et blasphémations qui aurait fait fuir le plus bourrin des pirates.

« Bah…T'en fais pas, si il est avec elle, ils risquent pas grand-chose… »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ! »

« Hé ! C'est qu'il a pas plongé pour rien, le petit Roronoa, je te signale ! »

Smoker releva la tête pour adresser une moue perplexe a son égale.

« Mouais…T'a ptetre raison… »

* * *

**Retour a l'île et a nos deux explorateurs…**

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola en entendant un cri terriblement aigue sortir tout droit du cœur de la forêt, ou, comme par hasard, se trouvait le campement de nos deux victimes de mon génie machiavélique (mouhahahahhahahaha)

« Qu'est ce qui a ENCORE ! » hurla un Zorro a bout de nerfs, a force de devoir supporter les plaintes de sa compagne d'infortune. Tashigi, terrorisée, pointait du doigt une bestiole noire velue accrochée à son T-shirt.

« Enlève la, enlève cette horreur ! »

« Rhô la la, mais c'est qu'une araignée tu peux le faire toi-mê… »

« PAS QUESTION QUE JE TOUCHE A CA ! »

Zorro soupira en se levant péniblement de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi comme 'lit' et, s'approchant de Tashigi, il s'exécuta en prenant la bête entre ses mains…Mais apparemment, celle-ci ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie, c'est-à-dire le T-shirt du sergent. Tirant de toutes ses forces il ne réussit qu'à obtenir une magnifique morsure rouge…

« Aie ! Mais elle pique en plus, la saloperie ! »

« Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Retourne toi. »

« … ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« ENLEVER MON HAUT, IMBECILE ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE REGARDER ! »

« DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS UN PERVERS ! »

Tashigi balança une pierre sur le dudit voyeur, celui-ci se retourna en maudissant cette stupide femelle qu'on lui avait collé.

'N'empêche…Je serais pas contre un petit coup d'œil…'

Rougissant intérieurement, il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas céder à la tentation, mais cela ne fut pas d'une grande utilité. Il tourna doucement la tête jusqu'à entre apercevoir un charmant soutien gorge noir brodé, cachant une poitrine qui devait être tout aussi ravissante…Trop inspiré dans son contemplement, il ne remarqua pas le visage de l'objet de son émerveillement qui le regardais avec une veine palpitante au front.

« J'était sûre que tu allais mater… »

« ! HAA ! Heu…Je…Je regardais juste si… »

« SI ENLEVER MON HAUT N'ETAIS PAS TROP DANGEREUX POUR MOI ! »

Et Zorro répondit de la façon la plus intelligente qu'il soit devant ce genre de situation ;

« …heu…voui. »

Baffe monumentale de la part de Tashigi.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Tashigi n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Il faisait froid, elle avait mal au dos et se réveillait au moindre bruit suspect. Zorro était allongé à quelques mètres d'elle et dormait paisiblement.

'C'est dingue, on dirait qu'il n'est même pas inquiet de notre situation…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Et si on mourrait ici ! En tout cas, c'est pas lui qui me sauverait en cas de danger, ça non…'

Elle se rappela soudain d'un détail qui jusqu'ici ne l'avait même pas effleuré :

'Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a sauvé de la noyade, d'ailleurs ? Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé avec moi, mais j'y crois pas…Il aurait pu me laissé mourir …Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait… ?'

« Kriiiiiiiiik… ! »

L'insomniaque sursauta en entendant le cri non identifié. Maintenant, plus question de dormir toute seule ! Elle se précipita jusqu'à son voisin, les larmes aux yeux, complètement paniquée.

« Zorro ? Zorro, réveille toi, s'il te plait ! »

« Hmmmggffr…Qu'ékia encoore… »

« Je…j'ai peur…Je peux pas dormir avec toi… ? »

L'escrimeur, encore mal réveillé, regarda pendant quelques instants le visage de Tashigi, a peine visible dans le noir. Il mit exactement 15 secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire…

« Hm…Ouais, a condition que tu me réveille pas… »

« …merci. »

Et, presque instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Zorro la regarda s'endormir avec des yeux attendris.

« Bonne nuit… »

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et s'endormit à son tour.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 !**

Non, non je vous assure qu'ils n'ont pas encore conclus…Ca irait trop vite…lol ! nan je vais encore vous faire languir un peu, c'est trop marrant de faire subir tout ça a notre Vertignasse adoré XD


	4. Acte 4

The fific of Tashigi, The return!

ATTENTION, HOMMAGE A NOTRE REGRETTE GEORGE BRASSENS ! Mais la chanson, c'est la version de Lofofora, pas de Brassens, je vous préviens tout de suite !

**ACTE 4 ; La compagne de voyage**

_Je veux dédier ce poème_

_A toutes les femmes qu'on aime  
Pendant quelques instants secrets  
A celles qu'on connaît à peine  
Qu'un destin différent entraîne  
Et qu'on ne retrouve jamais…_

'Hmm…Il est qu'elle heure… ?'

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez sur l'île perdue. Le chant des oiseaux paradisiaques se faisait entendre et toute la forêt s'animait de petits cris d'animaux, le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les feuilles des arbres, donnant un on ne sait quoi d'apaisant. Et au cœur de la forêt, une jeune fille s'éveillait, l'esprit encore embrumé des rêves de la veille.

Tashigi s'étira, bailla et s'allongea encore un peu par terre, regardant la cime de l'arbre au pied duquel elle s'était endormie…Avec Zorro.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, ou il était, lui ?

* * *

_A celle qu'on voit apparaître  
Une seconde à sa fenêtre  
Et qui, preste, s'évanouit  
Mais dont la svelte silhouette  
Est si gracieuse et fluette  
Qu'on en demeure épanoui…_

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ! »

Zorro sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui.

« Je repeins le plafond chez ma grand mère…Mais non, idiote, je prend mon bain, ça se voit, non ? »

En effet, l'escrimeur nageait dans une source, trouvée alors qu'il cherchait un animal a embroché pour le petit déjeuné. Tashigi hésita entre rire ou pleurer en voyant ses vêtements sur la rive. Bon…Au moins, il avait gardé ses sous vêtements, c'était déjà ça.

« Tu devrais te laver, toi aussi, tes pas très propre… »

« Excuse moi ! »

« Regarde un peu l'état de tes vêtements, ma pauvre vieille… »

Tashigi risqua un œil sur son uniforme ; hm. Elle avait du mal a y croire, mais Vertignasse n'avait pas tort…Etait il sincère ou cherchait il une autre occasion pour zieuté sur le corps féminin ? Plutôt la première solution, étant donné le visage interrogateur de celui-ci.

« Je suis bien d'accord pour une bonne douche, mais pas avec toi en tout cas ! »

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« … »

Parfois, elle se demandait vraiment si l'évolution du cerveau du bretteur ne s'était pas arrêtée à l'age de 10 ans.

* * *

« Et si y'a des serpents ? Y'en a pleins dans les rivières… » 

« T'en fais pas, y'a rien, je te dis ! »

Tashigi se glissa doucement dans l'eau, en sous vêtements (« NON ZORRO PAS TOUTE NUE ! » « ok, mais vient pas te plaindre après que tes sous vêtements sois trempés… »).

Une fois entièrement immergée, elle nageat jusqu'à Zorro qui s'était retourné (« NE ME REGARDE PAS, VOYEUR ! » « … ») Et passa une main sur son épaule. Il frissonna un peu au contact de sa main…Avant que celle-ci le pousse violemment au fond de l'eau.

Il se reprit bien vite et remonta à la surface

« Non mais tes complètement FOLLE ! J'aurais pu me noyer ! »

« Mais c'était justement mon intention ! »

Eclatant de rire, il se jeta sur elle, la faisant plonger sous l'eau, les bras fermement serré autour de sa taille, savourant un peu cet instant de jeu entre eux.

Tashigi rougi intérieurement. Elle avait hésité un moment a passé ses bras sur ses épaules, juste pour un peu se rapproché de lui, mais ses mains avait agies toutes seules et choisi de le toucher différemment… Par contre, lui ne cachait pas sa joie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça auparavant. Avec lui, tout semblait si simple… Elle se laissa couler, serrée contre lui, comme si le fait qu'il était son rival n'avait plus aucune importance.

'Mais pas question qu'il s'imagine qu'on est ensemble, ça non…'

* * *

_A la compagne de voyage  
Dont les yeux, charmant paysage  
Font paraître court le chemin  
Qu'on est seul, peut-être, à comprendre  
Et qu'on laisse pourtant descendre  
Sans avoir effleuré sa main…_

« Pourquoi tu chantes cette chanson ? »

Tashigi et Zorro était allongés sur la rive, habillés, se reposant après leur spectaculaire bataille d'eau (de vrais gamins, je vous dit…), fini depuis quelques minutes…

« Chai pas. Elle est jolie. »

'Comme toi.'

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, vous ? »

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent vivement, mains posées sur leurs sabres. Un jeune homme noir se trouvait en face d'eux, habillé d'un simple pantalon rouge et d'une veste blanche.

« Vous êtes des escrimeurs ? Vous venez voir le maître, alors ? »

Zorro et Tashigi se regardèrent, hébétés.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4 !**

Rewiews, rewiews ! Toujours plus de rewieeeews ! Wharfs wharfs wharfs !


	5. Acte 5

_Ze suis contente, a peine 30 minutes après avoir posté l'acte 4 que j'ai déjà une rewiew Alors…Les réponses de rewiews que tout le monde se pose est ouvert ! Lol_

_Aelorian ; Marki pour le « tout mimi » je m'y attendais vraiment pas Oô Ce que j'écris est MIMI ! Moi, la fan de Gorillaz et des sex Pistols, j'écris des trucs MIMI ! se relit Merde, j'avais bu trop de panaché…_

_Nyarla ; évidemment, que Tashigi est plus romantique que Zorro, c'est une femme (comment ça, rien a voir ?) Et pour le mystérieux maître…wharf wharf vous allez être surpris ! XD Lofofora c'est un chanteur (je vous le conseille d'ailleurs) qui a remixé le titre Les Passantes de Brassens pour un truc encore mieux petites étoiles dans les yeux _

_Bon, l'intract est passé, on peut se mettre à la fific ! GO !_

**ACTE 5; Le maître**

'Il me les brises, cet abruti...'

Zorro ne retenait plus ses pensées de haine envers cet imbécile qui leur servait de guide, a lui et a Tashigi. En fait, il le maudissait. Rien que sa bouille d'ange le faisait vomir de dégoût. Comment pouvait il se permettre de PELOTTER Tashigi, devant lui, comme ça, sans retenue ! Non mais ! Il se croit tout permis, çui la ! Avec son maître à la con !

'HE ! Je rêve ou sa main vient d'effleurer sa joue a elle ! ENFLURE !'

'Il est vraiment gentil…Et poli, en plus…Peut être un peu trop.'

Le jeune Seem les guidaient vers la propriété de ce fameux maître d'ont il ne devait rien révélé.

'Si il pouvait évité de laisser traîner ses mains partout, ça serait encore mieux, en fait…'

* * *

« Voila, le château est là, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Zorro se retint de l'étrangler quand il vit que Seem avait posé une main un peu trop curieuse sur l'épaule de son amie.

'ESPECE DE…woaaa la baraque !'

Devant eux se dressait un prestigieux château, avec jardin, fontaine et tout le tralala. Tashigi était bouche bée tandis que Seem la regardait avec un sourire plus que séduisant. Notre Vertignasse n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui changer d'occupation.

« Bon. Tu nous présentes le maître des lieux oui ou non ? »

« Allons, allons…qu'elle impatience ! »

'Connard.'

« Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien sur lui, Seem ? Il est célèbre, peut être ? »

« Ha…Vous verrez ça si il accepte de se montrer a vous. Mais vu votre visage angélique, il ne pourra pas se passer de vous voir… »

« Hi hi…merci ! »

« BON ! On va continuer longtemps à papoter ou on y va, là ! »

Seem répondit par un râle se voulant inquiétant et continua sa route vers le château, invitant Tashigi à le suivre. Celle-ci se retourna vers zorro.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus gentil ? Il nous rend un grand service, je te signale ! »

« Hein ? Un service, ouais, mais ta vu comme il en profite ? Il n'arrête pas de te peloter, si t'avais pas remarqué ! »

« …Ho…Je comprend ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mossieur est jaloux ! »

« EXCUSE MOI ? C'EST JUSTE QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PAS QU'IL SE COMPORTE COMME UN PERVER ! »

« C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DIT, TU ES JALOUX ! »

Tashigi avait touché un point sensible. Ce genre de petit jeu l'amusait. Titiller le cœur de Zorro lui plaisait, elle aimait le sentir à sa merci. Celui-ci rougissait légèrement et répondit, menaçant ;

« SI C'EST COMME CA, JE TE LAISSE TE DEBROUILLER TOUTE SEULE ! ET NE VIENT PAS ME CHERCHER SI TU AS BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

« Bah…Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais toujours Seem pour me protéger… »

Elle finit sa phrase par un sourire provoquant, auquel l'escrimeur faillit répondre par une gifle bien placée. L'objet de leur dispute l'interrompit juste à temps.

« Arrête de brutaliser Tashigi-chan, espèce de barbare ! Viens, Tashigi, je vais te présenter au maître… »

Brutaliser ! Tashigi CHAN ! Le sang de Zorro ne fit qu'un tour. C'était ce petit noiraud qui le traitait de barbare alors que lui-même passait en revue toutes les parcelles de peau de SA copine !

'…Attend…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Tashigi n'est pas ma copine ! Ni ma propriété exclusive…Holà, je vais vraiment pas bien, moi…Il faut que j'arrête mes conneries. Et puis, si ça leur plait de se câliner devant moi, qu'ils se câlinent, c'est pas mon problème…'

Il croisa le regard de Tashigi, mi-moqueur, mi-vengeur, et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

'…Pas mon problème.'

* * *

Enfin arrivés à l'entrée du château, le trio entra dans l'imposant couloir de marbre qui devait bien représenter toutes les pièces du vogue merry réunies. Zorro ne fit aucune remarque quand Seem prit la main de Tashigi pour la guider vers la salle d'entraînement de son « maître ». Pendant leur traversée de la maison gigantesque, les deux invités admirèrent les sabres de collection accrochés partout sur les murs, comme des trophées de chasse, et cela en imposait franchement.

Seem s'arrêta finalement devant une porte coulissante en toile fine, derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre des coups de sabres apparemment violents. Le suspens était à son comble. Zorro fut pris d'une soudaine envie ; prendre la main de Tashigi dans la sienne. Pour se faire pardonner de ses paroles. Mais il se retint en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur une salle d'entraînement énorme…et découvrit le visage de l'homme qui s'y battait…

« MIHAWK ! »

Tashigi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qui était le fameux maître que Zorro se jetait déjà sur lui, les sabres dégainés. Il fut bien vite refroidit par le corsaire qui l'arrêta d'un coup de sabre.

« Tiens donc ! Roronoa Zorro ! Comme on se retrouve ! »

« Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent… »

Mihawk eu un sourire narquois en entendant la réponse ironique d'un vertignasse ravit de retrouver son rival…et objectif. Celui-ci leva la tête vers Seem qui salua son maître d'une courbette servile. Il porta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille derrière lui.

« Tiens ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« T…Sergent Chef Tashigi, du régiment de Loguen Town, East Blue ! »

« Bien, bien…Et comment êtes vous arrivez ici, tout les deux ? Escapade entre amoureux ? »

Tashigi et Zorro se regardèrent, le rouge aux joues. Ce fut le pirate qui prit la parole le premier ;

« Rêve pas, nos bateaux ont juste été pris dans une tempête est on a échoués sur cette île tout les deux… »

« Hm…Je vois. Bon, et bien, je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous hebergés ici jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne vous chercher, puisque ma présence sur cette île doit rester secrète…Je tiens a ma tranquillité…Seem, va leur montrer leur chambre et demande a Maggy de préparer le dîner.»

« Oui, maître. »

Fermant la porte en laissant le corsaire s'entraîné, Seem, Zorro et Tashigi partirent en silence vers la chambre d'amis, qu'ils occuperont pour un mois entier dans cette maison décidément pleine de surprises.

* * *

« QUOI ! Pas question que je partage la même chambre que toi ! »

Première mauvaise surprise pour notre sergent ; une seule chambre d'amis dans cette maison. Avec deux lits cote a cote. Aucune intimité. Cauchemar garanti.

« Rhô, ça va hein…Qui c'est qui m'a supplié de venir dormir dans mes bras hier soir ? Hm ? »

Tashigi rougit violemment en lançant un coussin à la figure de son partenaire.

« C'ETAIT PAS PAREIL ! J'AVAIS LA PETOCHE, MOI ! »

« Pleurnicharde ! »

Il lui renvoya le coussin et une bataille de polochons commença. Les concurrents avaient à peine le temps de souffler entre deux coups tellement il mettait du cœur a l'ouvrage…Zorro emprisonna soudainement Tashigi en s'asseyant sur elle, lui chatouillant le ventre d'une main et retenant ses poignets de l'autre. Elle se débattait en rigolant a plein poumons, visiblement ravie du traitement. Les draps du lit étaient complètement défaits, les coussins par terre. Doucement, Zorro desserra son emprise et changea ses chatouilles par des caresses, se rendant compte de leur position. Tashigi le regarda, se calmant un peu en remarquant le visage sérieux de son compagnon, se laissant caresser par une main confiante. Elle ferma les yeux…et plongea dans le sommeil, épuisé par sa journée.

Zorro se redressa en remarquant que Tashigi s'était endormie. Il sourit et enleva doucement les lunettes de sa compagne, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et la couvra de la couverture.

« Bonne nuit, Tashi… »

Il s'en alla de la chambre, laissant sa bien aimée plonger dans les bras de morphée.

**FIN DE L'ACTE 5 !**

_Ok, c'est plus long que les autres chapitres, mais bon, j'espere que ça en valait la peine !_

_REWIEWEZ ET VOUS AUREZ LA SUITE POUR LUNDI APRES MIDI ! hé hé (technique pour avoir pleins de rewiews en quelques heures, lol)_


	6. Acte 6

_Raaah…Raaah…J'ai sué sang et eau pour vous offrir ce chapitre…Hé ouais, entre mes examens de fin de trimestre (si vous saviez a quel point j'en CHIE) et mes amourettes TRES compliquées…C'est pas facile d'avoir un peu de répit pour écrire ! Et encore moins pour l'inspiration !_

_Donc, voila encore les réponses aux rewiews que tout le monde se pose ! (J'adore ce truc…)_

_Gribouil ; Merci pour la rewiew…Heu ? Des fautes ? Ha ouais ? Ou ça ? (9 de moyenne en français, je vous l'avais dit…)_

_Kuina Spirit ; KYAAAA WOUIIIIII MIMI EST SI… SI…(croise le regard assassin d'œil de faucon) D …D'accord, j'ai rien dit… (Si classe) et puis, ouais, ça lui va bien d'être riche ! Je cite dans ta fic ; « _T'as ton passé d'enfant aristocrate Espagnol qui ressort ?... Désolé, j'suis pas Hispanique moi ! » _OOps…Dis conscience… (Quoi ?) Dans ma fic, Zorro EST hispanique…Je contredis le grand maître Kuina Spirit… (Hé meeerde, tu vas encore te faire des ennemis !) Snif…_

_Kyotsuki ; Pas tout capish a ta rewiew…mais pas grave, la voila, ta suite…hé pis, les rewiews sont toujours la bienvenue, même si elles sont idiotes ! Lol_

_Tagath ; Merde…C'était aussi évident que ça qu'ils débarquent chez Mihawk… ! Je suis si prévisible ! (Y'a pas grand-chose a comprendre dans ton cerveau, tu sais...) Chhuuuut Conscience ! Et puis pourquoi vous l'appelez tous MIMI ? Bizarre…Vous vous êtes passez le mot… ?_

_Nyarla ;Oui, Zorro est jaloux. Il est possessif. C'est dans sa nature. (lecteurs ; "ha ouais ? depuis quand ?" Tashigi ; "Depuis que je l'ai décidé, na !")_

_Miliana ; Thank you pour ta rewiew ! Mais attention...Si tu me pique ma technique de pêche au rewiews...Ca va barder...hu hu hu_

_Donc, voila l'acte 6 du Mois le Plus Long, avec en vedette…LA RESERVE D'ALCOOL DE MIMI ! Mouahahahah ! Ha et au fait ; C'est a partir de la fin de ce chapitre que les choses serieuses commencent entre nos deux rivaux de toujours ! (je plains Zorro...Vous allez savoir pourquoi...)_

**ACTE 6 : Java, sexe et alcool !**

'Haha…Le fauve s'approche de sa proie, encore endormie…Si fragile…Elle ne sait pas qu'elles tortures horribles l'attendent…mouhahahahha…'

« BANZAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII ! »

Zorro se jeta sur la masse de draps pelotonnée sur le lit de Tashigi, qui faisait la grasse matinée depuis un peu trop longtemps a son goût…Un petit cri s'échappa des couvertures. Vertignasse roula sur son amie, se fit une place sous ses draps et s'allongea près d'elle, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

« Hm…Naon, Zorro…Arrête de jouer…Veut pas me lever…Dodo, encoooore… »

« Tu plaisantes ! Même moi je me suis levé plus tôt que toi ! Aller, debout ! »

Tashigi répondit par un « naaaannn » très prononcé, se détournant lentement du visage de zorro. S'en étais trop pour celui-ci qui jeta les couvertures hors du lit, découvrant une Tashigi en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés et un visage épuisé. Il lui prit les deux jambes et tenta de la tirer du lit, mais elle s'était fermement accrochée aux rebords de celui-ci, déterminée à dormir encore quelques heures.

« Tu…Vas…Lâcher, oui ! »

« Maiiiiiiiis heuuuuuuu ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? »

C'est ce moment que choisi Magda, femme de ménage de son métier, pour entrer dans la chambre, des vêtements propres au bras. Tashigi lâcha les barreaux du lit par surprise et se fit éjectée par terre grâce a Zorro qui n'avait pas cessé de tirer…

* * *

« Pas question que je porte CA ! » 

« Mais enfin, elle est bien, cette robe, j'vois pas pourquoi tu râles… »

Tashigi se tourna vers Zorro, assis sur son lit. Magda lui avait apportée des vêtements, oui, c'étais bien gentil, mais elle ne pouvait pas porter ça…C'étais si…Si…Si feminin ! Pas question de porter des robes ou des jupes ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne supportait pas de se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements ! En plus, elles étaient presque transparentes !

« Justement, je ne l'a mettrais pas parce que C'EST une ROBE ! »

« Tu veux même pas essayer ? Ca va pas te tuer de porter des robes pour un mois, non ? »

« Si on te forçais a porter des jupes a froufrou, tu dirais quoi, toi ! »

Zorro regarda son amie en biais. Tashigi soupira en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, au coté du pirate.

« Ca va, j'ai compris, je devrais pas faire ce genre de crise alors que Mihawk nous héberge sans broncher…Mais quand même…»

Elle tourna son visage vers celui de Zorro qui lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant une robe rouge. Elle posa ses yeux sur celle-ci, une moue perplexe s'affichant sur son visage.

« Rouge…Tu pouvais pas choisir plus voyant ? »

« Arrête de râler, enfin, c'est qu'une robe ! Et personne ne se moquera de toi ; Il y'a que œil de faucon, le noiraud, Magdalena et moi ! »

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'appelleras quand tu l'auras mises ok ? »

* * *

'Et moi, alors ? Mes habits sont pas super propres non plus…' 

Zorro, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, regardait ses vêtements sales amoncelés sur le sol de la salle de bain. Mais bon…Si Magda lui refilait les mêmes fringues que Seem, il se résoudrait tout de même à porter des vêtements sales pour un mois.

'Et Tashi…En robe…Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était des robes espagnoles qu'on lui a donné…Ma soeur portait les mêmes…Hm…Et si je présentait Tashigi a ma famille… ?'

Le jeune homme s'imaginait déjà, main dans la main avec le sergent chef, de retour sur son île, prêt à annoncer son mariage a ses parents. Il se reprit avant d'imaginer la nuit de noces…

'Non mais ça va PAS LA TETE ! Je me sens vraiment pas bien, ces temps ci, moi…Non mais…Epouser Tashigi…J'ai du me prendre un coup, c'est évident…Une bonne douche froide, ça va me remettre les idées en place, tiens…'

Il enleva sa serviette (ps ; lectrices ; arrêtez de baver…) et passa sous la douche au revêtement royal.

* * *

« AAAAAARGH ! TASHIGI ! » 

L'interpellée rigola en entendant des pas lourds dans le couloir. Elle se leva en plissant sa robe et cacha vite fait un tas de vêtements sales sous son lit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant place a un légume trempé avec juste une serviette autour des hanches.

« REND MOI MES VETEMENTS, PETITE PESTE ! »

Tashigi prit un air innocent en faisant volte face.

« Tes vêtements ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« C'EST CA FAIT TA MALIGNE MAIS Je sais que c'est toi qui… »

La voix de Zorro baissa timidement quand celui-ci vit le décolleté de Tashigi. Un décolleté très…osé…Il devint soudainement aussi rouge que la fameuse robe.

« Ha ha ha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! J'étais sûre que ça te ferait de l'effet, pauvre vieux ! »

« … »

« Ben alors ? Ca te choque à ce point ? Tes une vraie petite nature, toi, hein… »

« …Tu… »

« Oui ? »

« TU VEUX BIEN M'EPOUSER ! »

C'est certainement ce que Zorro aurait dit si Seem n'était pas entré dans la chambre à ce moment là. Tashigi remonta vite son décolleté, le rouge aux joues, et Zorro lâcha sa serviette de surprise en entendant le « bonjour » derrière lui. Seem éclata de rire en voyant le derrière du pirate et Tashigi avait une vue tout a fait enviable pour n'importe qu'elle femelle célibataire. La couleur que pris son visage à ce moment là aurait rendu jalouse la tomate la plus mure du monde. Elle se retourna vivement après quelques secondes d'extase en hurlant un « pervers ! » suraigu. Zorro reprit vivement sa serviette, sortant précipitamment de la chambre en donnant au passage un coup de poing a Seem qui était plié en deux et se cloîtra dans la salle de bain pour le restant de la matinée.

* * *

« NETTOYER TA CAVE A VIN ? Nan mais ça tourne pas rond, chez toi ! On n'est pas tes esclaves, que je sache ! » 

Zorro était fou de rage. Non seulement il se faisait humilié devant Tashigi et Seem, mais en plus, on lui donnait des corvées à faire. Nettoyer la cave a vins de Mihawk. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à une telle humiliation…Jamais de la vie !

« C'est ça ou je t'abandonne dans la foret, petit…Vu ton sens de l'orientation plus que misérable, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps… »

Zorro grogna un vague 'enflure de pigeon', arracha vivement des mains le balai que Seem lui tendait, celui-ci se retenant d'éclater de rire. Tashigi n'en menait pas large, étant donné qu'elle aussi devait se taper le nettoyage. Non mais…Abandonner une jeune fille a des taches aussi ingrates…Même si elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme une femme, parfois, ça avait du bon de se faire…chouchouter. Elle prit un seau d'eau et suivi Zorro dans la cour du château.

* * *

« Zorro ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! » 

« Je bois, ça se voit pas ? »

Les deux jeunes étaient a la cave, pleines de tonneaux remplis de vins tous plus goûteux les un que les autres. En tout cas, le capitaine corsaire aimait les bons alcools, c'était déjà ça…

« Mais on est sensé nettoyer ! Si Mihawk l'apprend, on va se faire… »

« Rhô, ça va hein ! J'ai passé l'âge de me faire sermonner pas des vieux ! »

« Tu peux parler, petite nouille ! »

« QUOI ? COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLE LA ! »

Tashigi gloussa en s'accroupissant auprès de Zorro qui était devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

« Hi hi hi…Tu joue les durs, mais en fait, c'est encore tout petit là dedans ! » fit elle en désignant le pantalon de Zorro d'un vague coup de menton. L'escrimeur rougit violemment et poussa Tashigi par terre, celle-ci éclatant de rire. Il s'assit sur son ventre et prit un air plus sérieux.

« Tu veux vérifier, peut être… ? »

La jeune fille rougit.

« Tes bourré. »

« Ouais, je crois aussi. »

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux en voyant le regard rieur de Zorro. Elle glissa sa main derrière lui et attrapa la bouteille d'alcool qu'il buvait avant. Il se redressa et Tashigi s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

« Ecoute, on va faire un jeu…Celui qui sera bourré en premier fera tout ce que l'autre voudra, ok ? »

Zorro sourit en attrapant une bouteille.

« Pas de chance, ma jolie, je suis imbattable a ce jeu la ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Se regardant avec défi, les deux concurrents burent d'un trait leur première bouteille.

* * *

15ème bouteille. Tashigi est au bord de l'overdose. Zorro commence sérieusement à se sentir flagada. Il empoigne, pas très rassuré, sa seizième tandis que Tashigi finit a peine la moitié de sa chope. Elle voit trouble… 

« J…Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'arreter un peu… »

« Ou…Ouais, moi aussi… »

Tashigi s'allongea sur le dos, épuisée. Zorro posa sur elle un regard pas très…propre.

« J'ai gagné ? »

« …Ne te vante pas… »

Il déposa sa bouteille et s'approcha d'elle à quatre pattes. Tashigi feint d'être inconsciente. Elle se retenait de lui sauter au cou. Elle sentit une main caresser sa joue. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Soudain, quelque chose d'humide et glacé tomba sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux…

Zorro avait les yeux inondés de larmes.

« Ex…Cuse moi…Tashigi… »

**FIN DE L'ACTE 6 !**

_Pauvre Zorro…Il ne sait plus ou il en est…Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Hu hu hu…_

_REWIEWEZZZ !_


	7. Annonce

Bonjour Ю tous, ici une fanficteuse un peu, beaucoup morte, qui voudrait faire une annonce┘

Cela fait plus de deux ans que je planche sur mes fics, et sur l▓Иcriture en gИnИral, et je dois avouer que je ne me sens plus du tout l▓envie de continuer Ю Иcrire ; je veux me consacrer dorИnavant au dessin, et plus particuliХrement Ю la bd.  
Cela fait 2 ans que des gens continuent de m▓envoyer des messages et des rewiews quИmandant une suite ; je suis vraiment, vraiment dИsolИe, mais il faut que vous considИriez mes fanfics comme abandonnИes dИfinitivement.  
Je suis gЙnИe de devoir faire une annonce pareille, mais j▓aimerai que Гa se sache le plus rapidement possible pour vous Иviter plus d▓attente inutile.

DИsolИe de ne pas avoir dИcidИ de clore mes fanfics plus rapidement ; je m▓excuse auprХs des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite depuis longtemps.

Par contre, qui sait si je n▓en Иcrirai pas des nouvelles┘L▓avenir le dira

Bien Ю vous, Tashigi la morte vivante. 


End file.
